A High School Triange
by Tabi loves to hate
Summary: About a girl named Tabithia, who falls for two people. One is her marching band love, and the other is just a friend. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Tabithia is a normal teenager in high school. She doesn't like her parents, and she participates in some school activities. Her activities at school contained marching band, FBLA, and chorus. She also hung out with her friends all the time. She dressed in a punk/goth/skater/emo look and most people hated her. She had long flowing brown hair, with purple highlights, and piercing green eyes. She didn't have much to do except be a good student. Tabithia also like other students liked people, and she only told her best friends who.

_Yawn. What time is it?_ I asked myself, when I just woke up. "5:00 A.M. Too early." I said and laid back down. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to get up, and get ready for band camp. It was two weeks before school, and I had band camp, from 8:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M. Don't get me wrong I love band, but band camp is evil. So after I got out of bed, I decided to go and get a shower. After my shower, I went into my room, and got dressed, into a pair of boys shorts and a t-shirt. Then, I put in my contacts, and put on my normal make-up. _Make-up is evil…So is Mr. Collins._

Soon after getting ready for band camp, I had an hour left. _Gay stuff._ I thought as reading my book. Once I read four chapters of my book, and headed off to the high school. "Alright, I'm here." I said as I walked into the band room. "I'm home. CORNIELUS!" I yelled as I jumped on Corn's back. Cornielus is my best friend it seems like, and my old section leader. I play the Alto Saxophone, and I love it. I then walked over to the trumpets and seen Jack. _Jack is so hot…I wonder how he's been during the summer. _I've liked Jack forever and I still haven't even made a move.

**Jack's Point Of Veiw**

_Wow, she has gotten hotter. _I was thinking about Tabithia, and I've liked her since we first met in third grade. She hated me then, but I don't know why. Soon, Tabithia walked over to my area, with the trumpets. I looked at her, and smiled a little as she soon was right in front of me.

I had just gotten in front of Jack, when I realized I haven't seen him all summer. I then lifted my arms up. He knew what it meant and he always did it. "Jackie, how was your summer?" I asked him, after he game me my hug. I knew people thought I was pimping, but it wasn't true I just loved him to much. Okay, yeah, I love him, no shocker.

I then just stood next to him, using him as my pillow. He knew that, I needed my rest, and he made sure I as healthy. I'm hypoglycemic and Jack has saved my life a couple of times.

Tabithia just walked up to me and lifted her arms up. I knew she wanted a hug, and I would give her one. "I've had a good summer. How about yours?" I said looking at her. She was once again using me as a pillow, and at first I cared, but not anymore. I then just realized that I do love her. I love her to much to describe for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Soon we had to go out to the practice field. I really didn't want to go out to the field, but we had to go. "This is banana's B A N A N A S…" Jon started singing. "Jon, that's Amber's song. Choose a new one." I said to him. We were probably one of the most singing bands ever. "Fine…" Jon said, thinking of a new song.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was talking to Keith, when Jon started singing. Tabithia looked like she wanted to kill Jon for singing that song, but she just told him to choose a new song. "I'm going to give Tab, her CD." I said to Keith. I still had Tabithia's S.O.A.D. CD, and she wanted it back. "Tab here's your CD." I said handing it to her. "FINALLY!" she yelled when she got it.

I've had her CD for about two years, and she wanted it back. Soon she turned back around to me. "You're a loser-face." She said and skipped off. I would never understand her, if it wasn't the fact that she always called me something.

* * *

Jack had just given me back my CD. Finally, he has had my CD for like ever. I mean I love Jack, but he's no Josh. Josh gave me back my CD, after a day. Jack has to keep it for a year. That loser-face. "You're a loser-face." I said to Jack, and walked to Beth.

Beth was my bestest friend ever, and I haven't talked to her all summer. "Triplet A and Triplet C!" I said walking over to them. Okay, see Beth, Carrie, and I all call each other triplet something; Beth is Triplet A, I'm Triplet B, and Carrie is Triplet C. Oh, and then there is Connie, who we call cousin.

* * *

Tabithia had just walked over to Beth and Carrie, how I wish I was close to her. I mean yeah, I am close to her, but not as close as I wish I was. I mean she does have lots of friends, and they all have nick-names for each other, but none as close as Beth, Tab, Carrie, and Connie.

* * *

**First Day Of School**

It was finally the first day of school, and that meant I got to see all my non-band friends again. I woke up at 5:45, and got dressed. I then debated on weather I should wear make-up and straighten my hair or not. _Let's go with it. I get to see Crys today!_ I forgot about not seeing Crys for most of the summer. She is one of the most awesome chicks ever, and that means yes.

Yeah, I do have a thing for Crys, but everyone knows that. "Tabi, get up!" Daniela yelled at me. "I'm up!" I said to her and went back to getting ready. She was an eighth grader this year, and I'm a sophomore. Although she should worry about herself than me, considering her bus was coming. "Dani! Your bus is here." I yelled at her. I had just got done with getting ready for school. _Hell fucking yes! The Latest Plague music video. Today is going to be a good day. _I was watching music videos and then my bus came. "Good morning Mrs. Linda." I said to my bus driver.

I was the first person on, so nothing really happened until Crompton got on. "Hey, how was your summer?" I said to him. He was the best I could do, until Hatfield and Cass got on. "Pretty good, I went to see my cousins. How about yours?" He said to me. "Pretty lame ass." I said to him. I know that I'm only fifteen and coarse a lot, but hey I like who I am.

After a while of talking to the two lame asses Cass got on. "Cassie!" I yelled as she got on. I was finally having some friends to talk to on the bus. Cass and I talked to Hatfield and Crompton for a while, but the Crys got on. "Move over." She told me and Cass to move, so she could sit with us. I was in the middle, between her and Cass. I smiled at Crys and showed her my wrist, which had her ponytail.


End file.
